The Homeless Llamb
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Set in near end S2 and near end of Twilight. Dru has captured Bella. Edward attempts a rescue... and becomes a disco ball? Rated T for slight gore and language.


"…And this little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. He was such a naughty thing, he was. And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee…but never made it home." The dark brunette tormenter paused, before her attention went to a doll, one that she gave the most attention to. "Now, Ms. Edith, I've told you time and time before; you mustn't interrupt during story time." Her head nudged towards the weeping teenager attempting to break free of her chain bond. "Especially not when we have guests for dinner."

"Even if you kill me, Edward will come and get revenge!" The sobbing teenager, an unfortunate girl named Isabella Swan, moaned. "And there is no way you can beat him!"

Dru giggled wildly at this, having the time of her life. "Silly little llamb. Nobody is coming to crash the party." She drifted back along her dollies, humming old nurseries she learned when she was just a little girl. "Besides, daddy won't be very pleased with such. Nobody comes to ruin his parties." And as if nothing else mattered in the world, she went back to her dollies completely, leaving Bella to shiver in fear on her own time.

Minutes passed, and doors were slammed. "BELLAAAA!"

The teen gasped. Was this it? Her saving grace? "Edward?" Her eyes began to gleam hopefully. She would, without doubt be able to leave soon enough.

Dru, on the other hand, was very annoyed by this. "Poo. It seems like Daddy may have to break a few bones before tea." A black hairbrush was grabbed. "One, two, three…"

Dishes were heard breaking, people were shoved into furniture, but it calmed down quickly, and calmness was returned. "Daddy? Is everything alright out there?" The door creaked slightly, and a tall, handsome face greeted Drusilla at the door. "Did a naughty prince come to ruin supper?"

Angelus was definitely pissed off and annoyed by the intruder's being and presence. "I will never look at the world the same. Man, did that guy teach _me_ something today."

"And what was that, daddy?"

His face scrunched up in disgust, "That there are people _worse_ than Angel." He pulled out a mutilated head. Bella gasped in desperation. _Edward._ "On the better side of things, we _did_ get a nice disco ball. Turns out this guy _sparkles _in the sun." He let out a snort.

"Like pixies in the moonlight?"

His attention turned to the girl held in chains, breaking down from the sheer pain of it all. "How could you do this to my Eddie-kins?" She sobbed, "He was the only thing I ever loved!"

_Dear Lord, she's worse than Spike was. And that guy is like a puppy dog when it comes to love._ Angelus dared not to speak to her, turning his attention to Drusilla. "This is your meal for tonight, Dru? I was hoping for something less…pathetic."

"It is a shame about that." Dru's frown slowly started to curve, "But at least she smells like a field of fresh daisies. And I had to pick as many as I could…"

Angelus nodded in agreement, "At least allow _daddy_ the first bite?" Her smile widended, and a few giggles were let out, as Angelus pierced the neck of the girl. She tasted very, very sweet. He let go after a few minutes. "A decent _entrée_. Don't take too long. I know you wouldn't want to miss the big event." He held the head out once again before taking his leave.

Bella was still crying, while Dru placed a resassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry love. Princess hasn't even gotten to the best part yet." And within minutes, the whiny Bella turned into a bloody corpse, while Edward's head was stuck to the ceiling wall, watching as the coven of vampires danced wildly at night.

_~FIN~_

_Another attempt at a Buffy/Twilight crossover. This is my first attempt at writing Angelus. How do you think I did?_

_All Twilight characters are meant to be OOC or exaggerated. In my opinion, they might as well be. They are actually less cardboard-like that way… I think. _

_Now that I think about it, maybe I'm a little more violent and crazy than I give myself credit for… especially because of Edward's head becoming a disco ball…? O.O Weird, but I thought that they'd try it for a night or two._

_Anyway reviewers, please tell me how I did on characters. I've done Dru before, and it wasn't too bad, but as I said, I'm concerned on Angelus. Any advice will be read carefully for next time._


End file.
